<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>birthday night by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339081">birthday night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident'>obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Sex, Genma week 2020, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Uchiha Obito Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Never, in all the years they knew each other, had Kakashi Hatake forgot his birthday. But there was always a first time for everything. Sure, his ex-boyfriend had other things to do, like leading a village and being obnoxiously attractive, but nowhere is written, that he can't be a bit petty about the fact that Kakashi was not here.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma, Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Shiranui Genma/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>birthday night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>( 9 p.m. )</b> Shit, Genma was drunk. Not in the <em>I-don't-know-what-I'm-doing-anymore</em> kind of way, but in the <em>I-can't-stop-my-emotional-breakdown</em> kind of way.</p><p>His head was spinning and for one moment the colors surrounding him, were one big blur. (Let's just say, that in the end, he doesn't really give a shit about how drunk he is. It's his birthday, god damn it.)</p><p>He was currently sitting on Raidou's couch, a beer in hand and naturally, he was contemplating his life. It was his favorite free-time activity. His friends were throwing a birthday party for him ("Genma, you only turn 34 once, you have to celebrate!") and technically he should be enjoying himself.</p><p>Needless to say, he was not enjoying one single minute of this mess and at the moment he was sitting alone on this battered, old couch, watching the other party attendants making fools of themselves. (Sure, they all deserved some fun in their life’s. They survived a fucking war.)</p><p>He let his eyes wander over the occupants of the room. Gai, sitting in his wheelchair and laughing loudly, was participating in a drinking contest with an equally loud Anko. Shizune and Raidou were standing in a corner of the room, obviously flirting with each other and Genma was silently cheering his best friend on. The pining over the last few years was quite maddening to watch.</p><p>Sighing, Genma nipped on his beer, trying not to think about the <em>one</em> person, who was missing on this party.</p><p>But really, who was he kidding? He was already thinking about him. Like every fucking minute on every fucking day, and one can not think the word fuck enough. (Another sip of beer, wishing for something stronger.)</p><p>Never, in all the years they knew each other, had Kakashi Hatake forgot his birthday. But there was always a first time for everything. Sure, his ex-boyfriend had other things to do, like leading a village and being obnoxiously attractive, but nowhere is written, that he can't be a bit petty about the fact that Kakashi was not here.</p><p>Something bitter was climbing up his throat, as he thought about what exactly Kakashi could be doing at the moment and he decided to take another sip of his beer. Ex-boyfriend. He grimaced and his eyes were burning.</p><p>Why was he still hung up about this? He knew, from the beginning, that Genma wasn't the only one Kakashi loved. He fucking knew, that Kakashi loved Obito Uchiha, since they were genin, but Genma decided to just ignore it. But seriously, who wouldn't have done the same? How big could the chance be, that Obito Uchiha would be rising from the dead?</p><p>Ha, apparently it was big fat chance and Genma was totally regretting his life choices.</p><p>Here he was, suffering and alone on his birthday party, while the love of his life was screwing the Uchiha on top of the Hokage's desk. He needed another drink.</p><p> </p><p><b>( 3 a.m. )</b> Faint moonlight was shining through the open window, white curtains rustling from a soft breeze. Calloused fingertips were slowly sliding over Genma's abs and tickling his sensitive sides.</p><p>A heap of cascaded shirts, pants and weapons were laying forgotten on the bedroom floor. A sinful, oh so familiar, mouth was blowing hot breath against his ear. Goosebumps were building all over his naked body and he arched his back, as a tongue was tasting the sweat on his neck.</p><p>Low, raspy moans were invading his ear as he gripped strands of silver hair and softly tugged on them, to get another kiss. Sweet, little licks were being placed all over his cock and needy whimpers escaped his mouth.</p><p>Skilled fingers were twisting his nipples - too much, not enough - and warmth was spreading through every cell of his body as his hard cock vanished between swollen red lips. A dark eye - Obito's eye, fuck, was this really happening? - was winking at him and he was bucking his hips in this too sweet mouth, until strong hands stopped them.</p><p>He could hear the rustling of sheets, as a pale silver haired man was leaning over him, to kiss Obito who still had Genma's cock in his mouth. Genma moaned, loudly, as their tongues danced over the tip. Another rustle, Kakashi now kneeling above his face and he could taste bitter precum on his lips.</p><p>Genma sure died and was in heaven.</p><p> </p><p><b>( 11 p.m. )</b> Genma was standing on the balcony, loose hair fluttering in the warm summer breeze and smoking a cigarette. He was leaning against the wall, eyes glued to the full moon above him, while the party inside was in full swing.</p><p>His mood hadn't improved in the slightest, thoughts of Kakashi and the relationship they once shared flooding his mind.</p><p>Fuck, but he's missing him.</p><p>He's missing Kakashi's tender touches in the morning when they were lying in bed with hazy eyes and too warm skin. He's missing his rough hands in the night, when the silver haired man was tying him up to his bed and just <em>ravished</em> him. He's missing the small smiles Kakashi gave him, when he thought the Tokubetsu-Jonin wasn't looking and he's missing the evenings in his too small bath tube.</p><p>Behind him, the other party guests were laughing, talking loudly and having fun. He should be inside. He should celebrate his birthday and that he survived a war. He took another drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke in the night sky.</p><p>He didn't even notice that he closed his eyes at one point, until a raspy voice was breaking him from his melancholic thoughts.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be inside, celebrating?"</p><p>Genma slowly opened his brown eyes, not caring in the slightest that someone had the skill to surprise him. There were only two people in the village, who could do that, and none of them would try to kill him. Maybe, hopefully.</p><p>"And shouldn't you be guarding our precious Hokage?" he asked back, sarcasm heavy in his voice.</p><p>A snort was his only answer. Obito Uchiha was sitting on the low railing of the balcony, muscled arms crossed in front of his broad chest. He was clad in the usual black ANBU armor, his fox mask pushed up in his midnight black hair. Under normal circumstances Genma would make a sarcastic comment about Obito so obviously breaching protocol, but tonight he couldn't care less.</p><p>"Bakashi can guard his own ass for a few minutes," Obito answered finally, a smirk clinging to his full lips. When did the Uchiha get so fucking sexy? Genma was internally groaning about his thoughts.</p><p>Just what he needed – a crush on his ex' new boyfriend. He wanted to cry. Obito was staring at him, no feelings whatsoever on his face and Genma decided to shrug as an answer. Obito's smirk grew.</p><p>"I'm actually here on a mission, you know? Personally signed from our dear Hokage."</p><p>The Uchiha was standing before Genma now, his smoke - forest - cinnamon smell invading his senses. He had to take a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. Why him? Obito Uchiha was a sight for sore eyes, and one has to be quite a huge dumbass to not see that. Even with the scars that littered face and body of the Uchiha, he was <em>so fucking attractive</em>.</p><p>(It just wasn't fair and Genma will never forget the image of a naked Obito on the Hokage's desk, while an equally naked Kakashi pounded into him. After that incident he decided to knock, not caring in the slightest if it was urgent.)</p><p>"So, you're here on a mission?" Genma asked, with the hope it would distract him from his train of thoughts.</p><p>"Well, you see-" Obito's fingers were playing with a few strands of Genma's brown hair now and can someone please tell him, what the fuck was happening here "The Hokage and me didn't get a chance to congratulate you."</p><p>Genma felt Obito's fingertips on his lips and sucked in a deep breath. "So, I'm here to get you, that we can do exactly that." Heavy breaths escaped Genma's lungs, his heart beating loudly as Kakashi's boyfriend was intertwining their fingers.</p><p>"You couldn't do that here?" It was quite difficult to form words now and he decided to ignore the fact, that his voice was cracking.</p><p>Obito chuckled lowly. "We could have, but we wanted to give you your present."</p><p>Genma's brain was coming to a sudden halt. Kakashi and Obito actually have a present for him? "Oh. And what is that ominous present?" Obito's smirk was back and Genma shuddered as he saw the lustful look in Obito's single black eye.</p><p>"It's a nice one. Kakashi sure thought a lot about it. It requires you in your birthday suit, actually."</p><p><br/>
And here it was, the moment in which Genma wished he would faint already.</p><p> </p><p><b>( 3:15 a.m. )</b> Genma moaned around the cock in his mouth, his fingernails painting patterns on strong, naked thighs. Oh, how he had missed Kakashi's muscled thighs.</p><p>Genma's own cock was enveloped in a hot mouth, a tongue dancing with the tip and rough fingers deep in his ass. Oh, kami, but it was beautiful. He couldn't remember the last time, he was so turned on.</p><p>A loud moan vibrated through his body, as unfamiliar but skilled fingers were hitting his prostate dead on. Kakashi was fucking his mouth now and he felt used, but so, so good and he wished they could do this forever.</p><p>Kakashi's cock left his mouth, and a needy whimper escaped him at the loss. Kakashi chuckled and gave him a quick kiss. "Is he ready, Obito?" Kakashi asked the man, who was currently knuckle deep in Genma's ass.</p><p>"Yes," The Uchiha's voice was heavy with lust and to his surprise, he wasn't the only one who shuddered from the tone.</p><p>Kakashi was now grinning down at him, while Obito shoved pillows under Genma's ass and he wanted to ask, how they were doing this, when the breath was knocked out of him, as Kakashi sank down on him.</p><p>Sweet kami and the heavens.</p><p>"Well, fuck me, that's hot," Obito rumbled at the end of the bed and Genma choked as he was as deep as he can get in Kakashi's tight ass. Pleasure was tingling through his body, setting his nerves on fire.</p><p>Strong hands were gripping his ass, the tip of Obito's cock poking his entrance. Kakashi began to move on top of him, with a grace that Genma was envious of and he was literally screaming, as the Uchiha penetrated him in one slow move.</p><p> </p><p><b>( 11:45 p.m. )</b> "Wh- you want what?" Genma was flabbergasted, too stunned to form more words and he definitely needed a drink. Sake preferably.</p><p>He was sitting on Kakashi's bedroom floor, sorry – Kakashi and Obito's bedroom floor, both of them sitting across from him, with serious facial expressions. Genma's brain was a short moment away from exploding and he was looking from one to the other, hoping to get one of them to confess that this was all a bad joke.</p><p>Kakashi had just dropped the bomb, that they want him to be a part of their relationship. Genma couldn't believe his ears. First a full year of silence, except the few words they shared at work, and now this?</p><p>"I-" Genma cleared his throat "Kami, I need a drink." Before he could do more than blink, a full glass of sake was standing before him. He nipped on the bitter drink, eyes never leaving Kakashi's face. The Hokage's face was serious, maybe even a bit sad and Genma didn't know what to think.</p><p>Silence hung in the air, while Genma was drinking and Obito was lighting himself a cigarette. Huh, Genma didn't know the Uchiha was smoking.</p><p>"So, you want me to be a part of your relationship. How would that even work? Am I just a tool to spice up your time in the bedroom? Can I kiss you? Can I kiss both of you? Am I actually dating you? Fuck, Kashi. You can't just say something like that and-" Soft lips on his interrupted him.</p><p>Now, silent, his brown eyes were sinking into grey ones. Kakashi's hands were caressing his face and Genma's heart just stopped. Tears were gathering in his eyes and Obito gave him an encouraging grin before leaving the room.</p><p>“I know it’s a bit much to ask for, but…” Kakashi sighed, running a hand through his mess of hair.</p><p>Genma didn’t know what to think about all that. Hours before he was still thinking that there never could be a chance to be close to Kakashi again, to hold his hand or feel his chapped lips on his own.</p><p>Kakashi’s long fingers found Genma’s and he gave his ex-lover an encouraging squeeze.</p><p>“I love Obito, with all I have. It’s- sometimes it feels like we are one person, one soul divided into two different bodies and I don’t know how I could live without him for so long, because the thought of him being dead is –“ Kakashi took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “But what I want to say is, that it’s the same with you. I love you, Genma. And I’m sure that I’m going insane if another day goes by, where I don’t talk to you or hold your hand or see your smile. Obito came back and I was so overwhelmed with having him back in my life and I didn’t want to cut you out, you know? But somehow it happened and there was this bridge, which I didn’t know if I am still allowed to cross it. And Obito-, he gave me a lecture the other day, about why I always forbid myself the happiness I deserve and that it’s obvious that I still love you and he said that he doesn’t have a problem with me and you and –“ Genma interrupted Kakashi’s speech with a kiss.</p><p>His fingers found their way into Kakashi’s hair, tugging at a few strands and eliciting a small moan from the man. Kakashi’s hands were gripping his hips, before he pulled Genma in his lap.</p><p>Their mouths separated, the need to breathe to strong, and their foreheads touched. “I love you, too,” Genma whispered, a smile adorning his kiss swollen lips.</p><p>“Would you try it with us?” Kakashi sounded so hopeful and it touched something deep in Genma’s chest.</p><p>“We can try.”</p><p> </p><p><b>( 2:25a.m. )</b> Genma and Kakashi were laying on the bed together, limbs tangled and they were whispering sweet nothings to each other. Genma’s heart was thundering in his chest and he could not quite believe that this was all happening.</p><p>He never thought that he would get the love of his life back, that he would be allowed to touch, to feel, to love again. He heard the click of the door, alerting them to Obito’s presence.</p><p>The Uchiha threw himself on the bed, Kakashi now sandwiched between them.</p><p>“So, you decided, yet?” Genma couldn’t help but smile softly, squeezing the Hokage’s hand softly.</p><p>“We, or <em>I</em> decided that we can try it.”</p><p>Obito let out a humming sound, pressing a kiss to Kakashi’s cheek, before dark eyes were pinning Genma in place.</p><p>“And can I kiss you, too?” a smirk was adorning the Uchiha’s lips and Genma swallowed loudly, while Kakashi chuckled.</p><p>Genma could only nod once, before chapped lips were laying on his and he kissed Obito Uchiha for the first time. The Uchiha was rougher than Kakashi, the pressure behind his kiss more urgent, but Genma liked it.</p><p>He wouldn’t mind getting more of those kisses in the future. They grinned at each other, after separating and something unspoken passed between them.</p><p>Kakashi shrieked loudly as they were simultaneously descending on his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>